


TALK you losers ; txt chatroomfic

by Nuyyie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuyyie/pseuds/Nuyyie
Summary: that_colourful_man_at_dance_practice:is an ice cream picture okay- 20:51pmfakemaknae:why.why ice cream.- 20:53pmi_cant_believe_no_one_knows_watermelon:who the hell would care about ice creams,  kai.- 20:53pmsexually_attracted_to_bread:yeah,  no one cares about food.- 20:54pmthe-fitness-gram-pacer-test:am i the only one who knows how to use this ( - ) instead of those annoying underscores?-20:54pmthat_colourful_man_at_dance_practice:i dont care anymore.I'll post that ice cream picture.- 01:00am
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. "TALK you losers"  ; day 1

TommorowByTogether

  
**Choi-yeonjun:**  
Hey.

 **HueningNabil1:**  
😊👐👐  
Helooooo

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Hey  
I heard that we have three Chois around  
So i changed my username  
A little bit  
Haha

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Yeah hehe  
I changed my name tio  
* _too_  
Swry typos  
** _sorry_  
Im syh  
*** _shy_

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
Who else hasnt checked in?

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Umm  
Kang Taehyun ...  
I think

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
Ooh  
Haha. Ok then 👍👍

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Ttyl  
Meet at studio  
Bye


	2. "TALK you losers" ; day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're warming up to each other, aww.   
> Thank you King Taehyun for breaking the ice 😔😔😔

TommorowByTogether

  
**Kang0Terry:**  
Hey  
Im sorry i didnt check in last night.   
I was practicing vocals

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
Its fine  
You have an english name too? Neat  
I have one, im Daniel

 **Kang0Terry:**  
Hi daniel.

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Its just an english name  
* _rolling eyes.gif_  
I can make one for myself too  
Im bob

 **Kang0Terry:**  
What an ugly english name  
Did your parents hated you _that_ much?

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
Wh

 **HueningNabil1:**  
Oh my god  
Burn  
* _"OOOHHH" voice note_

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
No idiot  
I said i can make one for myself  
It wasnt _given_ by my parents 🤡🤡🤡

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Why did you give yourself such an ugly name?   
Do you hate yourself, beomgyu ah??   
😥😥

 **HueningNabil1:**  
OOOHHHH  
Another roast lmfao

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
I didnt think that our group would be THIS fire  
Holy shit. Awesome.   
Oops, i accidentally cursed  
Sorry guys

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
How could you do this to me, leader...?

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Huh what?   
OH MY _GOSH_  
NOOOOOO  
 _NO_. THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT   
HHH. NO  
OMG  
NO!!   
i _just_ wanted to ask!!!   
I was genuinely worried djsjjcsk  
DONT TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY @choi? Beomgyu! PLEASE  
IM SORRY HDIDJCIDJCKDJ  
AAAAAA

 **Kang0Terry:**  
He's probably crying somewhere rn

 **HueningNabil1:**  
Weak.

 **SoobinChoi:**  
NOOOO.   
IM SORRY JDISJDJ AAAA  
BEOMGYUUU

 **HueningNabil1:**  
 _Weak_.


	3. "TALK you losers" ; day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone bullies beomgyu.  
> Probably bcz they're jEAloUs🤪🤡 or sumth

TommorowByTogether

  
**Kang0Terry:**  
Stop making that dance mistake @Choi-yeonjun  
You're giving me anxieties.

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
Oh sorry  
I'll do better next time  
😚🥰

 **HueningNabil1:**  
I heard that these emojis '😚🥰' are usually used in secret murder messages

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Really?

 **Kang0Terry:**  
Are u going to murder me tonight hyung  
Please dont  
Im too young and handsome  
Death will just return me back

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
I wasnt going to  
But now i do  
🔪

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
I'll happily watch

 **Kang0Terry:**  
@Choi?beomgyu! Please dont  
You scare me more than yeonjun hyung at night holding a knife and pointing it at me

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
Yeah  
Watching someone getting killed voluntarily like that is creepy .

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Why  
Why are you all ganging up on me suddenly  
And why is Taehyun's example so vividly specific

 **HueningNabil1:**  
Stop being creepy beomgyu hyung  
Who uses ' _vividly_ ' in this time and era 😬

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Huh  
?????  
What  
Why  
Huh??

 **Kang0Terry:**  
Weirdo

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
^ what he said

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Fine  
I'll beat you all up at dance practice after this.  
Watch out you bastards 😚🥰

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
Oh my goodness,,,  
He used that secret murder message emojis thing  
He wants to murder us guys,,,,

 **Kang0Terry:**  
Wasnt it obvious?

 **SoobinChoi:**  
I wasnt going to comment on this  
But youre a dumbass yeonjun hyung

 **Choi-yeonjun:**  
Well  
At least im good-looking 

**HueningNabil1:**  
^🤡🤡🤡🤡


	4. "TALK u losers" ; day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun exposes Yeonjun's preferences 💀🤡  
> Beomgyu finds this the best timing to bully Hueningkai back 👩🦲

_(Choi?beomgyu!)_ Changed the group name to **(bullies-ByTogether)**

 **Kang0Terry** :  
Why are you so butthurt

 **Choi?beomgyu**!:  
Butthurt????  
 _BUTTHURT_?????????  
You guys messed with my head,   
u bullies 💔

 **HueningNabil1** :  
?  
They were stating true facts though??

 **Choi-yeonjun** :  
Dont act as if you weren't a part of it, kai.

 **HueningNabil1** :  
🤷‍♀  
Not my fault humans usually follow the norms

 **Kang0Terry** :  
Wait

 _(Kang0Terry)_ changed their username to _(can-we-change-our-username-here)_

 _(can-we-change-our-username-here_ ) changed their username to _(oh-we-can!)_

 _(oh-we-can!_ ) changed their username to ( _hi-im-beomgyu-hahaha_ )

 _(_ _hi-im-beomgyu-hahaha_ _)_ changed their username to _(jock-taehyun)_

 **jock-taehyun** :  
Hey nerd  
What u up to today  
 _Ew_ u look like you just studied, ugh 🤢🤢  
*screenshots of Beomgyu's recent posts  
Gross

 **Choi?beomgyu**!:  
Oh my god

 **Choi-yeonjun** :  
Holy shit  
I wanna try too

 _(Choi-yeonjun)_ changed their username to _(handsome_bully_choiyeonjun)_

 **Choi?beomgyu**!:  
I can already see where this is going

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
@ _Choi?beomgyu_! U loser  
Whats in ur bag?  
Makeups??  
HAHAHAHA  
' _pushes you back until u hit a locker'_

 **jock-taehyun** :  
Why did you turn this into some kind of roleplay @ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_

 _(HueningNabil1)_ changed their username to _(the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie)_

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
uwu  
I'll lock u up in a locker  
And I'll berrate u from the outside  
I'll hurt u really good too, you'll like me most  
uwuuu💕💕

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
@ _jock-taehyun_ dont look at me  
HK made it kinky

 **SoobinChoi** :  
😳 @ _the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie_

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
What's a 'kinky'  
And what's a 'roleplay'

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
 _Kinky_ is a term for cute, lovey dovey stuff  
 _Roleplay_ is for innocent and pure scenes where nothing is weird and wrong

 **jock-taehyun** :  
@ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_ lol  
And im a helicopter

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
@ _jock-taehyun_ yes, yes you are Taehyun

 **jock-taehyun** :  
Thank you for accepting for who i am, hyung  
I love you, _saranghae_ 😔💕

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
I searched those words up on google  
Why is there so many porn sites appearing

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
Probably bcs you're a creep and u watch those kind of stuffs all the time?  
 _Duh_ 🥴

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Wow  
Amazing  
Such a deep understanding of theories and logics @ _the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie_  
*scoffing.gif

 **jock-taehyun** :  
Me, Soobin hyung and yeonjun hyung share the same computer  
I once saw a gay porn site in the computer's search history

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
Stop giving out false information @ _jock-taehyun_  
Im sitting across Soobinie rn and he's suddenly glancing at me weird

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Much better than Huening  
He borrowed my room once  
And when i wanted to enter it i heard animal groans  
 _Specifically_ penguins. Lots and _LOTS_ of penguin noises.

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
FALSE  
THAT IS NOT TRUE

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
Oh man, you watch gay stuff too?? @ _the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie_  
High-five!

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
@ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_ NO  
I AM NOT LIKE YOU  
YOU PERVERT

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
Its okay, Hueningie  
I dont care if you watch animal gay porn  
I'll accept you for who you are just like Taehyun  
😔🥰

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
NO  
HOW DID WE GET INTO THIS TOPIC  
IM NOT EVEN AT MY LEGAL AGE YET  
AAAA

 **SoobinChoi** :  
Why are you all like this

 **jock-taehyun:**  
You're much more terrible though soobin hyung

 **SoobinChoi:**  
^ _Shh_ 🤫🤫🤫

 **Choi?beomgyu!** :  
👀👀👀👀👀👀


	5. "TALK u losers" ; day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half is based on my real-life experience  
> The other half is literally just Yeonbin throwing hands at each other.  
> More on Soobin.

bullies-ByTogether

  
**Choi?beomgyu!:**  
So  
I recently checked out a social app thing  
Its called _walkie talkie_  
The one we see all the time in tiktok  
Yeah

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Oh my god  
Im using it too  
Just downloaded it, i used it and Umm...  
How did your experience go?

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
😌  
_Sigh_

 **jock-taehyun:**  
Doesnt sound like it went well

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
I got called a fat ugly bitch by some guy right when i went in  
It was... Quite an experience...

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Same  
I told them im korean  
Then one of them went "north korea has a communication line?? "

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
What?  
Why did they immediately assume that you're north korean

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Idk @ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_  
I tried explaining that im from the south and that it was rude to say that  
But she went "wait _whatttt_? But isnt south _like_ , idol land or something? They dont _cOmmUnICaTe_. They be _busy_ doin all their _surgeries_ " 🙄

 **jock-taehyun:**  
Sounds like an insecure person to me

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Soobin lowkey be throwing shade on her though lmfao

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:**  
Me and beomgyu are actually using the app atm  
Someone just said i sounded like a girl  
Do i???

 **jock-taehyun:**  
Tell them they sound like a normal rude person  
Except if the rude person was in a hurricane and was experiencing a mid-life crisis while struggling with puberty

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
I'll translate that for you @ _the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie_ ,  
Basically  
Just tell them that their voice sounds unlike human and is _horrible_  
Also put in that puberty bit  
That one is pretty funny ngl

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:**  
Guys...  
_Im_ in my puberty...  
Do i really sound _that_ awful? 😢😩

 **jock-taehyun:**  
...

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
...  
Uh,,  
_Anyways_ ,  
Who drew that moon looking thing on bighit's walls today

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:**  
DONT TRY TO CHANGE THE TOPIC

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Which dumb liars told you this @ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
BangPD nim

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Oh-  
dont you _dare_ , Choi Yeonjun  
I'll murder you in your sleep if you do

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Already did  
:)

 **SoobinChoi:**  
What?

 **jock-taehyun:**  
I cant believe i cant comprehend the meanings behind these two idiots, @ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_ @ _Choi?beomgyu_! texts.

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Oh _nothing_ ,,,  
I just screenshot Beomgyunnie's message " _which dumb liars told you this_ " and sent them to BangPD nim

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:**  
Holy _fuck_  
Thats a nasty move @ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
I know 😉

 **SoobinChoi:**  
You made hueningie _curse_  
What have you done, you _absolute_ MONSTER @ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
He's not a _five year old_ , Soobin ah  
He can swear all he wants outside the cameras

 **jock-taehyun:**  
@ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_ youre just saying that because you want a friend to swear with

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Close your big mouth, Tae

 **jock-taehyun:**  
I will not stand any sort of suppression even if its from you, yeonjun hyung  
I will continue to _thrive_ without having forced filters pressured _against_ me by my jealous _haters_  
-And my mouth has been big since birth. What do you want me to do? Get a sudden _birth_ defect?

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Yes _kingggg_  
Slay them haters  
👑👑  
@ _jock-taehyun_

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:**  
Im a fan of you now @ _jock-taehyun_

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Hyung, come and meet me face2face  
Lets do a one-on-one fight  
_Right_ now  
Im in the dance studio where are u😠😠😠

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
SOOBIN  
_CALM_ _DOWN_  
I JUST MADE HUENINGIE SWEAR ONCE

 **SoobinChoi:**  
I for one will NEVER stand a huening hater  
Come at me u pathetic _shorty_  
I'll show you what these 185cm legs can actually do

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
👁👁  
_WHERE_  
WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU SEE ME HATING ON HUENINGIE  
I RECHECKED MY MESSAGE AND I _CLEARLY_ REMEMBER ME JUST EXPLAINING ABOUT SOMETHING TO Y'ALL  
ALSO STOP BRAGGING ABOUT YOUR LONG LEGS, MY LEGS ARE LONGER

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:**  
@ _SoobinChoi_ 185cm legs 💀💀💀💀

 **jock-taehyun:**  
Did you not learn maths @ _SoobinChoi_

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
If I'd known there'd be a fight against my hyungs today i wouldnt have gone out for ice creams  
Damn  
What a missed opportunity  
:"((

 **jock-taehyun:**  
If i ss this and posted this in twitter, i know all the Yeonbin shippers are gonna coo at you two

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
WHY WOULD PEOPLE COO AT TWO GROWN ASS MEN _FIGHTING_

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:**  
Better than finding it ugly  
Lol  
🥴  
@ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Are you trying to find faults with me @ _the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie_

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:**  
Try me @ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
...👀  
That sounded a _little_ wrong huening ah

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:**  
Oh my god  
_no_  
SOOBIN HYUNG HELP

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Holy shit, i can hear Soobin banging our dorm's doors from my bedroom

 **jock-taehyun:**  
Yeonjun Hyung sounds like he's about to crap himself from fear

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Come out yeonjun hyung  
Or I'll fist your door open

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Cant you tell him that in pm, soobin hyung

 **jock-taehyun:**  
I dont think _fisting_ is the right word to use hyung

 **SoobinChoi:**  
@ _Choi?beomgyu_! I tried private messaging him  
But that 21-year-old brat _blocked_ my number

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Yah  
Show some _respect_  
Im your hyung

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Then why dont you open your door so i can

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
The sass is real @ _SoobinChoi_

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Ok  
_Fine_  
I'll open my door, stop knocking on it as if you're about to demolish my entire room  
But dont you _dare_ lay a finger on me

 **SoobinChoi:**  
Okay

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Okay  
There  
Its unlocked

 **jock-taehyun:**  
I can hear a lot of rumbling from downstairs. What are you two doing, Taehyung sunbaenim just passed by and his eyes looked everywhere  
Ah  
He asked me if i could feel the earthquake too  
Hmm, he looks petrified

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
I too, will look petrified if the entire building suddenly _rumbled_ , Kang taehyun.  



	6. TALK you losers ; day six

bullies-ByTogether

  
**jock-taehyun:**  
Sometimes,  
I like to think about how stupid some people are.

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Same, me too, always  
@ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
Why in the world did you tag me in that sentence, beomgyu

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
Yeaaahh spill the tea Beomgyu hyung  
😩😩😩  
We really needed that exposal

 **SoobinChoi** :  
Why are you all still awake  
Its 12pm

 **jock-taehyun** :  
Sleep is for the weak  
Are you weak Choi Soobin?  
Are you?   
_Hmm?_  
 _Tell me_

 **SoobinChoi** :  
Considering that i have already stated that breathing itself is exhausting and should be considered a weighty exercise  
Then yes.   
Yes, _Kang_ , i am _weak_.   
But at least my height is actively getting taller

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
👀👀👀  
Honestly though, i personally find that offensive, hyung  
Height shaming is not in any way, shape or form, cool.

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie:**  
That sounded awfully mean Soobin hyung

 **SoobinChoi** :  
 _Idc_  
Its the middle of the f**king night, im gonna be as mean as i want  
You losers

 _(SoobinChoi)_ changed their username to ( _tall_185cm_evil_bastard_ )

 **jock-taehyun** :  
This is unacceptable.  
Your name itself is offensive to me  
Oh, and also to Beomgyu

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Im pretty sure that im at least 2cm taller than you Kang Taehyun

 **jock-taehyun:**  
No you're not  
Stop lying to yourself and look at the mirror

 **tall_185cm_evil_bastard:**  
Hey  
Im supposed to be the mean one here  
>:(

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Lol  
With that kind of emoji ur using, you'd be seen as a giant nerd instead  
Also, you're only kneeing on Taehyun's _height_  
I dont think you should act high and mighty just yet, Soobin

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
Oh oof @ _handsome_bully_choiyeonjun_  
Well  
goodbye Choi Soobin's self esteem   
🖐😌🖐

 **tall_185cm_evil_bastard** :  
I'll physically remind you of the _horror_ I've done to you yesterday if you dont stop Yeonjun

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
WHAT  
 _WHY_?   
Hueningkai is playing the supporting role for me! You saw his message right!??  
You should beat _him_ up too!!

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
HAHAHAHA  
Its funny how you think you'd be able to make Soobin hyung see the faults in me Yeonjun hyung

 **tall_185cm_evil_bastard** :  
Thats it, im having none of this, Choi Yeonjun.   
Meet me in the studio _right now_  
Im going to beat you up again, and this time its for trying to frame our baby, Hueningie  
>>:(((

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
See

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
My god, you can actually run away with murder from him @ _the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie_  
Actually, now that i think about it,   
Let's plan out a murder for Taehyun. Im getting tired of him looking at me in disgust after he saw me accidentally, _ACCIDENTALLY_ , pouring the milk first before the cereal this morning.

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
 _Ew_  
Why did you pour milk first anyway  
I'd murder you instead, man

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
I said ACCIDENTALLY

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
 _Blergh_ 🤢🤢🤢  
Fuck bro, why did you tell us this ew urgh

 **tall_185cm_evil_bastard:**  
Yeah, uhhg  
Seeing this makes me want to beat _you_ up instead of Yeonjun

 **jock-taehyun:**  
Okay, then it's settled  
We'll murder Beomgyu hyung together tonight

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun:**  
Im in

 **tall_185cm_evil_bastard** :  
Okayyy

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
Sure 🤗🤗🤗💕💕  
Count me in~~

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
I hate all of you with a burning passion

 **jock-taehyun:**  
The only thing burning here is your body once you're _dead_

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
Hey Kang  
You have absolutely zero conscience   
You know that   
Right

 **jock-taehyun:**  
In fact i dont, Choi

 **Choi?beomgyu!:**  
 _Thats it_  
I've had enough of your sass this week, Taehyun   
Are you really my friend?   
I...  
Im not gonna talk to you until you _apologize_ , Tae  
This was a little funny when it first started  
But now its starting to hurt me for real  
...  
Goodbye.

(Choi? _beomgyu_!) has left the chat.

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
Oh  
My  
 _God_

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
Wow  
Uh...  
That turned out _well_....???

 **tall_185cm_evil_bastard** :  
Taehyun, we need to talk.

 **jock-taehyun:**  
...

 _(jock-taehyun)_ has left the chat.

 **tall_185cm_evil_bastard** :  
Sigh

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
What's gonna happen now?   
I feel really bad, i was just joking..(｡•́︿•̀｡)  
I didnt know that Beomgyu hyung would take it personally like that

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
Me neither...  
I'll apologize to him tomorrow. Lets just give him some space for now

 **tall_185cm_evil_bastard** :  
I'll confront Taehyun  
Our debut showcase in LA is just around the corner, we still need to focus on practicing our vocals together too  
I love them both but eversince day one of our debut, they've been a little too harsh to each other...

 **handsome_bully_choiyeonjun** :  
Yeah, thats a problem...   
Hmm  
Well, lets continue this talk tomorrow, we need to sleep.

 **the_CUTEST_bully_ever_hueningie** :  
I agree with Yeonjun,  
Lets just sleep and handle all of this with a calmer mind tomorrow.   
Goodnight y'all ╰(*´︶'*)╯

 **tall_185cm_evil_bastard** :  
Ok then  
Goodnight...


End file.
